Gerrof my Tale!
by ecce-LESLIE
Summary: When yet another of Naruto's jutsus go wrong, he ends up with a few more limbs, that he was sure weren't there when he last looked. sasunaru  narusasu. Warning: Sakura bashing and DFS references of a mild nature.
1. Prologue

"Gerrof my tale!"

Author's Note: This is our first fic, so be nice :) And we're British, can you tell, chaps?

Disclaimer: well as this is a FANfiction, you can bet your bottom dollar that we don't own Naruto or any related characters.

-----

Prolouge

'listen Naruto I'm going to teach you a technique that will help you gain a huge boost of chakra. In order to fully harness the Nine tailed foxes power, I'll show you how to merge with the beast. This jutsu isn't without its risks however….."

"Whatever it takes, Pervy Sage! So can ya teach me already!?"

"Fine, well first you have to…."

Later, after several failed attempts, Naruto finally thought he nailed it, so he attempted the full technique. "Kurumaebi-akki no jutsu, dattebayo!" he yelled, making the hand signs Jiraiya had just taught him. For a moment nothing happened. Then suddenley, Naruto began to feel a queer sensation through his body. Narutos own 'blue' chakra began to swirl around him, as the unmistakable red chakra of the kyuubi began to mix with it, surrounding naruto in a purple glow. The purple chakra began to form into rather distinctive shapes.

Jiriaya watched as the shapes began to take form...like tails...and ears of a fox, nothing was going wrong-WAIT! Tails...and fox ears! "That's not supposed to happen!" thought the rather frantic but equally amused Sannin.

"You're really in a pickle this thime, Naruto," he chuckled.

"Huh? What are you talking about Pervy Sage? I dont feel any different...HEY!!!...' shouted Naruto as the Sannin waited for the onslaught his ears were about to be treated to. "This jutsu hasnt worked has it?! I don't feel different at all!"

Little did Naruto know, his nine tails were now twitching and lashing angrily behind him. Jiraiya sweatdropped as Naruto continued to rant about what a crappy teacher he was.

"Naruto..."

"Useless sensei, tsk, and he's one of the legendary Sannin..."

"Naruto" Jiraiya exclaimed loosing his patience.

" _Legendary Sannin_ my ass! I bet I'd learn more from Konohamaru than you!'

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jiraiya bellowed in Narutos ear. Naruto almost jumped out of his new fur.

"yeesh Pervy Sage, no need to shout." Sweatdropping was becoming a common occurance for the toad sage.

"pfft, well that was a wasted day. I'm going home" Naruto sighed, and before Jiriaiya could stop him, Naruto had disapeared in a poof of smoke.

"Honestly, that knucklehead…. He's going to get the shock of his life when he looks in the mirror."

-----

Naruto continued to mumble as he reached his appartment door attempting to unlock it but dropping the key in the process. "Kuso, what a day," he exclaimed. He was about to bend down to get said misplaced keys when he spotted them hovering at his face, dangling on a rather inconspicuous orange tail. Naruto, being the bright spark he was completely ignored it and said thanks to nobody in particular.

If tails could sweatdrop, this would be one of those moments.

Naruto finally entred sighing. "Awwww man, I gotta go to a team meeting tomorrow. I'll bet sasukes even stronger, and what's different about me? Nothing! Nothing's changed since before!" Naruto began to get ready for bed and caught his reflection in the mirror whilst brushing his teeth with his ramen-flavoured toothpaste. He stared, blinked, blinked again and then demonstrated his genious once again by exclaiming: "See? Nothing's changed!"

Naruto exited his bathroom with his tails dragging and his ears flattened down and climbed into bed. He turned the light out and slowly closed his eyes. Then they suddenely shot open.

"Wait- DID I ALWAYS HAVE A TAIL?!"

-----


	2. Closets and Curtains

Author's note: The first chapter is up This was pretty fun to write. Special thanks to xXkawaii-chanXx, our first reviewer! And no, Naruto isn't going to be a COMPLETE mess, but we like making him a bit silly xD

Disclaimer: No, we don't own Naruto or any related characters, ect.

-----

CHAPTER 1

"Hn. Where's that dobe?" asked a certain stoic raven, who was secretly asking himself; _"how could that idiot leave me with the root of all pink-related evil?!"_

Said evil just grinned and replied, "who cares about him, anyway? We can be all alone together now, Saaaasssukkkee-kuuun!"

"I'm definately going to find him now," Sasuke muttered as a cold chill ran down his spine at the thought of being alone with her the whole day.

Suddenly a puff of smoke was seen and the ever-late Kakashi appeared from within it. Sasuke sighed, well, internally. Sasuke didn't do emtions,

"Yo" said Sensei exclaimed in a nonchalant tone, as he awaited the barrage of sound from the pink devil personified and the number 1 knuckle headed ninja.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" screeched the banshee, but when Kakashi looked around he couldn't see Naruto anywhere. Ignoring the girl, he asked "where's Naruto?"

Answered only by a "hn" and an inconprehensible screech he asked Sasuke to go find him.

"Fine," replied the Uchiha, he was going anyway, this just gave him the excuse to leave the pink one.

-----

"Hn, I must be getting close to the dobe's appartment, I can smell the ramen fron here," thought the unimpressed Sasuke as he finally did indeed reach his destination in front of Naruto's apartment. He knoocked on the door and waited for about 30 seconds, but no-one answered the door. He tried again but got the same results, so he tried the door handle. "The idiot didn't lock his door" he thought, as he entered the uncharted territory of Naruto's world.

Mountains upon mountains of empty, discared ramen cups blocked his way, but there still no sign of Naruto "Hn. He's probably still sleeping, lazy fool." But Sasuke was starting to feel unnaturally… nervous? He cleared his thoughts by shaking his duck butted head as he entered Naruto's bedroom.

"Oi, dobe, you in here?" Sasuke was just beginning to get slightly worried, when he heard a muffled "go away" coming from the direction of the closet. "Naruto, did you lock yourself in the wardrobe...again?"

"NO, TEME!!" replied the flustered blonde.

"Well come out then," retorted the smug Uchiha.

"Theres no way I'm gonna come out of the closet for you bastard, believe it!"

"So you did get locked in then? On purpose? Idiot."

Naruto grumbled to himself, but what he forgot was that Uchihas didnt miss anything.

"Say that again, usuratonkachi, and don't lie."

"I SAID that a persons hairstyle really DOES match their personality."

"Hn."

"I mean, your hair looks like a ducks ass, and you're always acting like a complete ass."

"In that case, the same goes for you too, dobe."

"Huh... you mean I'm sunny and bright all the time?"

"No. I mean you're messy, excrusiatingly bright and true to the saying, a dumb blonde."

"T-TEME!!!"

"Hn. You coming out or what? You're missing training."

"Fine, fine, baka-SasUKE. I'll come out, but only if you don't look at me" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the stupid request.

"Why not?"

"Uhmmm we-well I- I- I'm NAKED!!!" Naruto mentally slapped himself.

Outside stood a wide eyed blushing… (blushing?!!) Uchiha, staring at the wall. "W-why are you n- n- naked in a closet, Naruto?" Kuso, he had stuttered, luckily the dobe hadn't realised, or was just too dense to ask about it.

"W-whats it to you Sasuke-teme? Just go outside while I get changed."

"Fine, fine Naruto, no need to freak out... like a girl or anything!" replied one exasperated sasuke as he moved away from the warzone of narutos room and into the, uhmmmm….. minefield? of Naruto's kitchen.

"Stupid bastard, why did he have to come and get me today of all days?! Kusooo, what on the GOD OF RAMEN should I do?" Naruto trundled around his room, attempting to find somethings to wear. So far he had a hat and… no, just a hat.

"Kuso, kuso, KUSO, I gotta clean my room sometime today, or next week, or-who am I kidding its never going to HAAAAPPEE--' Naruto exclaimend as he tripped over a sock and tumbled onto bed bringing his curtains with him.

"What is that idiot doing in there?" growled Sasuke as he decided to see exactly what had happened in the room of doom. He opened the door only to see Naruto on the bed with a very wierd kimono wrapped around him. If Sasuke didn't know better he would have thought it to be something ridicoulous like curtain fabric, but then the dobe wasn't that stupid, right? What puzzled him even more was the strange belt… no, wait...one,two,three...NINE belts Naruto was showing off.

''Usuratonkachi, what on Kami-Sama are you wearing?"

That was the one question naruto did not need to hear at that time causing him to come up with yet another mental slap answer. "W-w-well teme, I'm just bringing a little style to ninjas everywhere, you just can't see it."

"Idiot, the only modelling you could do wearing that would be for dfs." retorted the bemused raven.

"I am most shocked at that comment. This is the next era of fashion TEME, believe it!"

"….yeah. Anyway, idiot, you were meant to be at the bridge earlie- did your hat-thing just move?" questioned Sasuke with a raised eyebrow,_ "flustered yet again."_

Naruto thought about whether he should bring out a new range of paints, from wardrobe burgandy to scarlet dobe, but when he realised he had yet to answer he replied; "SASUKE UCHIHA, why on earth would my hat move? Its not like I suddenly sprouted fox appendages and are at this very moment attempting to cover my ass with a clever roose-HAHAHAHAHA! Wouldn't that be funny? Not true at all, but funny!" Naruto began smiling that ultra nervous cheesy grin of his whilst rubbing the back of his head. It just wasn't his day...

Sasuke stood trying to process what had just happened but ultimately gave up, it wasn't worth his time. "Great dobe, you continue to astound me with your levels of stupidity. Before you go off on another of you fascinating rants, lets get going, we're late... ' and with that stalked out of the room, Naruto in tow.

"Stupid teme….. dragging me aroud like some animal on a lead…." murmured Naruto, as Sasuke continued to drag him towards the ever familiar bridge.

-----

They finally arrived, Sasuke back into stoic autopilot and Naruto standing defiantly with his back turned to the Uchiha. Suddenly a pink blur zoomed over to said raven, trampling a startled Naruto in its monsterous wake and screaming bloody murder. Well it was just her self proclaimed 'love's' name, but personally Sasuke sure as hell couldn't tell the difference and not many others could either.

"SAAAAAASUKEEEEEEEE-KUUUUNNNNN! why did you leave meeeee?!" exclaimed the outrageous creature.

"I wonder..." Sasuke muttered

Naruto had begun to make friends with the ground, cursing lightly about it creasing his kimono. This thought made him feel even worse because now he was thinking like a girl.

"It really isn't my day today... first the wake up call, then being dragged here by Sasuke and don't get me started on the tail-" Naruto cut himself off as he received strange looks from his comrades.

"What are you talki-" Sasuke started, freeing himself from the cherry blossom doom which was holding him back, but was interrupted when Naruto exclaimed, seeming to avoid the question,

"HEY, Kakashi-Sensei! Where have you been?!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and blinked, (or maybe winked, it was hard to tell.) He was the first to actually realise what Naruto was wearing because Sasuke knew already, and Sakura was too busy glomping him.

"Naruto? Why are you wearing your curtains?"

"Wait, you mean they ARE his curtains?" exclaimed Sasuke. He took back what he said earlier about the even the dobe not being that stupid.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW! Naruto- BAKA, you have no sense of fashion what so ever!" Sakura screamed from out of the blue. Everyone was pretty pissed off at her by now. Naruto was about to walk away, he really couldn't deal with this at the moment, when she put her ugly foot on the back of Naruto's "kimono" and all hell broke loose.

Naruto was not prepared for this action, so he fell down, in slow motion, of course, his tails untying in the process and trailing out behind him. Naruto thought it couldn't get any worse until he hit the ground for the umpteenth time that day (they were almost inseparable best friends now) resulting in his "stylish" hat falling off and revealing his fluffy ears.

Naruto sat back on his haunches with the mass of fur behind him quivering and flailing nervously. For a long time, nobody dared to utter a word, even Sakura was speechless, (or should we say screechless?) until Naruto growled a little and his ears sunk, trying to stand.

"KUSO...I hit my knee on the concrete when i fell over..." true to word Naruto's knee had a gash running down it and blood was starting to trickle down his leg.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei…" Sasuke began, "do we need to take him to the veterinary surgery now?"

-----

Review 3


	3. Angry Assholes

Yo. We're sorry we haven't updated in a bit, there's been school, and Christmas and stuff going on. We should be updating more regularly now. Just to warn you, there are a lot of stupid jokes in this chapter xD Enjoy!

---

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY, TEME?!?!' exclaimed Naruto as he approached the unusually amused raven having forgotten his situation, at least until Sasuke replied to him;

"You know, you really aren't that threatening when you have fluffy fox ears on your head, I wonder why?..." Sasuke actually had a very strong urge to pull on them but was forced to restrain himself. He did have an image to uphold after all.

By this time Kakashi had approached the distressed blonde, and had indeed reached out and grabbed one of the furry attachments, much to Sasuke's jealousy. This caused Naruto to shout, he might have tugged a little too hard.

"ITAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Naruto wheeled around to face his sensei (his tails whacking Sasuke in the face on the way) only to find him in what appeared to be deep thought. "What is it sensei? Is there something wrong with me? Besides the obvious of course." There was a long pause as Naruto danced on the spot his anger morphing into worry before Kakashi finally spoke.

"It appears that those things are real…"

"_He could not have been serious_." thought Naruto, mouth agape, _"he made me wait for THAT!?" _

"SENSEIIIIIII, A PEG MADE OF SLUGS COULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT BEFORE YOU!" Apparently anger had succeeded in tying up the worry and eating it with a quiche.

"Calm down, Naruto," replied Kakashi. This made Naruto even more annoyed.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU MADE ME GET ALL WORKED UP AND THEN FOLLOWED IT UP WITH A POINTLESS COMMENT!?!?!!"

"NARUTO, do you WANT me to put a collar on you? Because I will if you don't shut up soon" retorted Kakashi, he had had to put up with Sakura all day, this was the last thing he needed. (Especially as he was going to get an earful from Tsunade about some 'misplaced' mission reports.) Speaking of the Hokage, that's just who he would have to take Naruto to now, just brilliant. "Naruto, I'll take you to see Tsunade and maybe she can help you with your little dilemma. Will you be quiet then?"

Naruto thought about this for a few seconds, as he tried to calm down, before finally answering. "Fine, fine. But how am I gonna get there? If i go too fast then my hat might fall off among other things that could go wrong and I really don't need that right now, so you got any ideas?" That was a big mistake for Naruto.

A couple of minutes later Naruto was sulking in a gigantic cage made from water, courtesy of Kakashi, whilst said sensei was speeding along with an even smugger looking Sasuke and a giggling Sakura.

"I hate you all…" he muttered as they reached their destination only to be answered back to by the Uchiha

"That came straight from the heart, didn't it fox-boy? Oh, and don't forget if you misbehave you can stay in their until you've learnt to respect your 'masters.' "

Before this turned into a brawl, Kakashi exclaimed that they could go in to see the hokage now but began to slink away himself. He would have been successful, if only Naruto hadn't shouted across to him; "Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, where are you going?!" which resulted in him bumping into two big cushion like appendages, this was going to hurt. He slowly looked up and winced when he saw the giant storm cloud floating casually around a very peeved off looking woman within no time Kakashi was sent blasting off into the distance, much like Team Rocket, before hitting the ground in a mushroom cloud of smoke.

---

Tsunade looked around and dusted her hands off and raised her eyebrow at Naruto, but judging by the look on his face, this was going to be quite a long story, so she asked them to sit in her office.

"Okay Naruto, get straight to the point, because all I want to know is why you came to see ME wearing your bedroom curtains, with nine…. belts? on, when you KNOW I'm busy."

"Obaa-san, I know your idea of busy is drinking sake and falling asleep so don't you try that with m-' Naruto abruptly stopped when he saw a humungous vein throbbing on Tsunade's temple and changed the subject to the matter at hand. "Anyway, I have a slight problem, and it's linked to why I'm wearing these clothes."

"I told you to get STRAIGHT to the point brat, so stop stalling, it's making me impatient," replied the already angered woman.

"Alright, fine, but if you laugh..." he warned.

"I won't laugh Naruto, but hurry up, you're only making it worse for yourself."

"Well, you see...uuhhhhh….."

"Yeeessssss…?" The vein was coming back for round two…

"Uuhhmmm" Naruto continued to drawl.

"WHAT IS IT BRAT?!" she had clearly reached the end of her tether, so the blonde quickly secured/drew his curtains and undid his tail belt while shaking the hat off.

The room went silent for an uncomfortable minute or so but it was shattered by a snigger. Naruto opened his eyes and angrily stared in the direction the offensive noise had come from, only to see the hokage snort and burst into laughter. He blushed indignantly before shouting "HEY, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH!!!"

Tsunade replied as best she could between her snorts. "YOU- said- you'd- make - make it q-quick!"

"WELL, I mean, COME ON, that's so NOT fair! I had a good reason why I was hesitant, but you'd promised!"

Tsunade coughed a little and controlled her laughter before saying as calmly as she could; "Naruto, has any one ever told you that the furry ears sort of take away the force of your anger?"

Of course they had, but Naruto didn't need thoughts of that bastard in his head now. He felt unbelievably embarrassed. It seemed like everyone was out to get him today, he swore it was a conspiracy or a secret club, it had to be!

Sasuke could see Naruto was beginning to look really stressed out, and he felt kind of...bad. (No way that couldn't be right, that's what he kept telling himself anyway) so he came up with; "Well it's not all bad dobe, I think they make you look cute." As a tumbleweed rolled across the ground he started to regret that statement a little bit and he began to walk out of the room trying to look nonchalant, but you could see that he would bolt if pride didn't hold him back.

"What did you just say, Sasuke?" asked Naruto quietly, which surprised everyone.

Sasuke was sweating internally. "Nothing, baka, nothing I'll be repeating anyway," he added under his breath.

Naruto was trying to look serious but the fact that his mouth kept twitching upwards, he was practically waltzing up to the raven and the tone of voice he used when he reached him suggested otherwise. "Did YOU, the "almighty" Sasuke Uchiha just admit that you thought I looked cute, hmmm?"

Although Sasuke tried to fight it a blush was slowly creeping up his face and pooling into his cheeks, it wasn't helping that Naruto had whispered the last part so close to his ear he could feel the warm breath lingering there. The Uchiha had a very strong urge to close his eyes, when he began to realise that Naruto was still in the same position he had been a few minutes ago, why hadn't he moved?

The blonde spoke up after a short while longer saying, in the most unbelievably serious voice; "You know something? For an asshole, you smell pretty good."


	4. Chibis and Chess

We just updated for the cookies and hot chocolate Thanks to our revierers! And yes, this chapter is a bit wierd. 

Chapter 3

'...' Sasuke's eyes widened considerably and one began to twitch slightly. Naruto could feel him tensing, and quite frankly he had surprised himself, this was probably not going to end very well, not at all well now that he had begun to put things into perspective. After all, he , Naruto Uzumaki, had just told the number 1 world's biggest asshole and his rival that he thought he smelt nice. time for a cover up, Naruto style. 

He firmly pushed away from the startled Uchiha and, though only for a brief time, admired his handiwork, his angry handiwork... his very, very angry handiwork which seemed closer than before. Oh dear. Perhaps he should have thought about what he was actually going to do a little bit more, as he was now running for his life from an absolutely irate, but still blushing, Sasuke, whose eyes were beginning to turn an awfully bloody shade of red.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pursued the blonde out of the office. For a few moments he forgot who he was and didn't realise that if anyone saw this it would probably be on youtube with in seconds. Luckily ninjas never seemed to use computers. The chase was getting ridiculous, the dobe had too much stamina, and Sasuke was loosing him. It wasn't like Sasuke to give up, but unfortunately his brain was sending his muscles other messages. "_Traitor_" he thought to himself briefly. 

He really should have been concentrating on where he was going, because suddenly he found himself tripping over a large log which he had failed to notice. And though there were more pressing matters at hand, he couldn't help but think "_curse you log, I won't forget this!"_ before hitting the ground on his head (apparently duck imitations cant fly for long) and slowly slipping into a strange dream like darkness. WAIT, darkness! _"oh great, I'm dead aren't I?"_ he thought. "_But then where the hell am I_?' Looking around he could see nothing. It was just dark with a slight glow. From out of the nothingness a voice sounded

"Little brooooooooother...…" oh _dear lord, _NO.

He didn't need this. Not in 'death' as he supposed, a whole lifetime trying to kill him, and when HE finally dies himself, his brother haunts him. just wonderful.

"Little bro-o-oooother…" the voice sounded again, and from where the voice came in a shroud of red clouds and black ravens, Itachi materialised. Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he began to charge towards him. Just as Sasuke thought he had reached him, his 'bro-o-other' had grabbed his wrist and begun pulling him slowly into the darkness beyond. A vortex of the trademark black ravens swirled around him as he was dragged further and further into the recesses of, Kami-Sama knows where, until a small sepier light could be seen from behind the wings of one of the death gulls, gradually becoming closer and closer, until Sasuke was standing just outside of his house, well what it used to look like anyway, he could hear voices, yes, just like the house he remembered before the…… deaths. Just like tha- WHO THE HELL WAS IN HIS HOUSE?

He slid open the front door and rushed in through yet another sliding door- literally. (Well they are quite easy to break in a rush... that's what he kept telling himself at least.) Incidentally, through breaking almost all the intricate sliding doors in the house, Sasuke had arrived in front of a very familiar door that led to his big brother's room. He heard his brother talking to someone...sounded quite a lot like him really. But before he had time to ponder this the voices emanating from the room became louder, and movement was heard. he could hear a voice saying _"brother, stop it, don't move it to there! NOOOOOOOOOOOO-" _Sasuke burst straight through yet another sliding door, eyes closed, shouting "STOP MOLESTING MEEE!"

He opened his eyes and froze, a blush creeping up his face as the chibi version of him pouted and said _"awwww man! Brother, you always know what I'm about to do before I do it! Its not fair when we're playing chess."_

He stayed quiet for a while longer just staring, still frozen to the spot, but had they completely ignored him? He attempted to move his robotic body a little, managing to slowly creak his joints into action. He paused before the little table and waved his hand in front of their faces, snapping it back quickly when Itachi spoke _"No, foolish little brother, I'm just better than you." _before pouting in a very un-stoic way and sitting on the ground... and waiting for the game to progress...and waiting...and waiting, Sasuke had forgotten just how boring chess could be and now he was getting really impatient. He tried to speed the game up by shouting in their ears...WAIT, better make that his brothers, he didn't want to somehow make himself deaf, not that he believed in superstitious things like that but messing up the space time continuum really wasn't on his 'to-do' list.

After a while more shouting it finally dawned on him that if anyone or thing was for some reason watching him, he'd look a lot like Naruto (on crack-spiked ramen of course), what with the fact that he was screaming at a subdued memory or hallucination that really couldn't care less if he wanted to speed it up. He would have to wait like everyone else had to. He was really getting nowhere, slowly... so he actually gave up, just in time to here his brother say _"hey, little brother, lets make this game more...interesting."_Interesting and his brother did NOT go together. Well, not at ALL well but Sasuke just couldn't remember what happened..

"_Brother, what do you mean?" _he heard the Sasukelet asking innocently. Oh God, he really was a n00b when he was little, a cute n00b, but a n00b all the same. His brother replied with a flash of the eyes _"let's just say its a chess game with a difference…" _

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, don't do it to me!" he exclaimed, but no-one could hear him scream. It was no use he was going to sa_- "okay!" _as predicted he had said it which gave Itachi an even more sinister red gleam in his eyes. _"Excellent little brother, excellent…"_

He looked up to THAT, when he was little he found himself thinking when he really should have been paying attention to what was going on elsewhere, for when he did finally look he saw his aniki approaching a very confused little him.

"INCEESSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT!" he found himself desperately shouting while his chibi looked at Itachi saying "_big brother, this isn't how we play ch-chess_" only to be answered by "_in my world small one, it is... now Sasu-chan, I want to KNIGHT your BISHOP B4 I TAKE your KING_."

HOLY something on a flaming something else. Sasuke was panicking and just as Itachi was closing in on him, the blackness once again took control as he swirled back towards a warm distant light.

---

... And Sasuke opened his eyes to see that… oh God, the world was on fire! Orange and yellow everywhere... soft... orange and yellow... and bright sky blue... things were focussing now, he could see again…. "N-N-N-Naruto!" the idiot was k...kissing him? _Let me back in the freak world let me back let me back..._

"Don't be so ungrateful bastard, I just tainted myself to save you! OR, were you so delighted that you started moaning my name?" Naruto's eyebrows rose and a smirk was seen appearing on his face. 

"Well, it was a bit... like your jumpsuit." 

Naruto paused for a minute then asked, "you mean it was wonderful and amazing?" with a grin.

"No." Sasuke replied simply.


End file.
